


Distractions

by CustardPudding



Series: Remnants of the Holy War [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rarepair hell really is a lonely place, Shannam doesn't even have a tag yet?! Smh, The Ultimate Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardPudding/pseuds/CustardPudding
Summary: Misha does not appreciate Shannam shirking off his duties and goes to tell him off, while Shannam faces a mild personal dilemma.
Relationships: Background Fergus/Karin, Misha/Shannam (Fire Emblem)
Series: Remnants of the Holy War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022386
Kudos: 6





	Distractions

“What do you think you’re doing, Shannam?” 

Shannam turned away from a group of gaggling girls who had surrounded him, begging him to teach them “Isaach’s Secret Techniques” in swordplay, or something like that. Shannam had no idea how those idiots had bought all that, but they paid him good money to do so, so he did it. Had to make a living somehow. 

Apparently, Misha didn’t think the same way. 

Waving the girls away, saying how he had to “speak with his bodyguard” Shannam faced Misha, and changed his face from his “Prince of Isaach” face to his “Shannam” face. Misha, whose face was stony, had a strong grip on a sword in her right hand. 

“So I’m your bodyguard, now?” Misha said, and though her tone was even Shannam could see her hand twitching slightly. “I suppose that isn’t entirely untrue. At times, you are so imcompetant in battle that I have to take on three enemies at once while you stand idly by.” 

Shannam flinched a little at that. Yes, he wasn’t the most well versed in battle, but he wasn’t  _ terrible.  _ In fact, he had sliced some bowman who had aimed at Misha the other day! Did he tell her about that? 

...No, he didn’t. 

“Why are you here, Misha? Did that Karin girl tattle again? Because if she did, tell her that-” 

“No, she didn’t. She herself has been rather...distracted…lately. Associating with that Fergus man.” Misha seemed to flinch at the thought of being distracted by something like that, but quickly shook it off. “I have been the one noticing that you’ve been shirking off of your duties to scam and flirt in town! Do you know what will happen if one of these girls is a spy, and reports that she saw Shannan of Isaach in the party of Prince Leif? We’d all be  _ dead _ , Shannam! Do you want that?” 

Shannam didn’t want that, of course. If he did, he’d go back to work for those weird Loptous people who he’d left once his maybe-pal-maybe-acquaintance Homer had talked him out of it with the very convincing argument of “being less likely to die.” But maybe he’d stop going out so much, as much as he enjoyed the women and the money. Maybe. He owed Misha, at least in the fact that she’d saved his ungrateful skin too many times to count. 

Shannam put his arms up in the air. “Fine, I’ll stop. But only if you promise to keep on looking over me in battle. If I really am as incompetent as you say, you need to continue on your fretting over me, correct?” 

“No, I don’t need to do that.” Said Misha, face very blank, and Shannam was slightly disappointed that she didn’t catch his subtle teasing. ...Actually, more than disappointed. Why did Shannam feel  _ sad  _ about that? 

After a moment of silence, Misha spoke up again, sheathing her sword and crossing her arms. “I suppose I should stay around you, though. If there happens to be a bowman aiming for me, who is going to slice him through the back?” Misha smiled, and Shannam gaped at her for a moment before quickly covering it up. The fact that Misha knew about that made Shannam happy, though he wasn’t exactly sure why. 

“We should get back to base,” said Misha, looking up at the sky. “It looks like it’s getting dark, and Miss Selfina needed me to sort out some items. I’ll be checking up on you to make sure you don’t cause any trouble, though.” She said, smiling at the sides of her mouth before walking away. 

Shannam was very confused, but decided that the whole “Joining an army so he wouldn’t die” thing wasn’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> kgfkutluyg I know this is a very cracky ship but please forgive me
> 
> I don't know why I ship it but...I love it I'm sorry. Maybe because of Hermina and Shannam's conversation in Genealogy and Misha is also a green haired pegasus knight? I dunno.


End file.
